


Losing You

by DorkyDorothy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya ships it, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Chat Noir To The Rescue, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Got To Do This For A Whole Class And My Teacher Probably Thinks I'm Crazy, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, LB IS STUBBORN, LOTS OF LADYNOIR, Ladybug Is Scared, Lots of stress, Marinette Thinks Adrien's Cute, Protective Chat Noir, There May Possibly Be A Half Reveal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chat's a flirt, heated arguments, just kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyDorothy/pseuds/DorkyDorothy
Summary: The truth was, they hadn’t seen what Hawkmoth was really capable of. They thought all of their battles up until this point was some sort of accomplishment.Like, “Yeah, I save Paris. What do you do?” They didn’t know that all of these ‘wars’ they had fought and won would be nothing compared to what they were facing now… Well, at 17:30, that is.(For my friends who have no idea how military time works, like me, that’s 5:30 pm. An hour and a half after the normal France school day ends.)





	1. Earlier That Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalDoodleBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my mom, MusicalDoodleBug. THANK YOU FOR INSPIRING ME! 
> 
> Also, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm sorry. I promise it has a happy ending... It's going to get really sad. I'm going to be adding a LOT more chapters. I have to write the middle? It's a struggle. I have the last chapter/s. :) 
> 
> ENJOY!

The truth was, they hadn’t seen what Hawkmoth was _really_ capable of. They thought everything they had done, every battle they had fought, every battle they had won, was all an accomplishment. They were successful, right? The people of Paris practically praised them. Idolized them.

Like, “Yeah, I save Paris. What do you do?” They had no idea that all of these battles they had fought and won would be nothing compared to what they were facing now… Well, at 17:30, that is.

 

 **08:00**  
Marinette’s sleepy eyes fluttered open as she tried to adjust herself to the light. Was it possible to feel hungover by staying up fighting akumas? Forty-Five minutes of sleep told her it was.

“Marineeeette! Are you ready?” she jolted awake with the loud reminder from her mother. She sat up and looked over at the clock. 08:00.

 _CRAP_. She jumped out of bed, stumbling around her room. She tossed a cookie up to Tikki from her secret stash as she threw her clothes on.

“Ahh, uhm, _COMING MAMAN!!”_

-

Somehow, she managed to get to school before the 08:30 bell rang. She was nervously listening to Alya ramble on the identity of Ladybug in the courtyard when Adrien and Nino joined them.

“What’re we talkin’ about, my dudes?” Nino seemed exceptionally peppy today. But, Adrien on the other hand…

“Woah, sunshine boy a little under the weather today?” Alya smirked, completely ignoring her boyfriend’s questioning. Adrien was caught in his daze when Alya snapped in front of him.

“Oh, sorry,” he said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head. “I.. uh... had a late night photo shoot. It was the only time the photographer was free.” Marinette noted he looked nervous.

“Beauty must pay,” Alya sighed, striking a dramatic pose.

 

_***RRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG*** _

 

The warning bell struck.

“Let’s not make Marinette late for Madame Bustier’s class….. again,” Nino snorted as Alya doubled over in laughter.

“HEY!” Marinette tried to stay mad, but she couldn’t keep from smiling. They started heading towards the classroom.

She looked over to see Adrien’s reaction when he aggressively blinked at her? Wait. Adrien just winked at her.. oH MY GOD ADRIEN AGRESTE JUST- She could feel her face burning up as she sheepishly smiled back.

She was definitely not going to be able to concentrate in her history lesson on Marquis De Lafayette today.

 

 **12:00**  
Drifting off to sleep for the 20th time that day, dreaming of Adrien (of course), Marinette was jolted awake when the bell rang for lunch. By the time she looked fixedly up, the whole class had left except for the four and Kim, Alex, and.. ew… _Lila_.

Lila leaned towards Adrien, beckoning herself his direction. Seduce was definitely not a powerful enough word to explain what the heck she was doing to him.

Kim and Alex couldn’t hold in their snickers. Adrien was as transparent as a glass window. Horrified, he obviously was not feeling what Lila was putting out there.

“It’s about time you wake up. You missed an entire lesson on Marquis De Lafayette. Here are the notes,” Alya tiredly handed her ten pages of paper stapled together.

‘Guess I know what I’ll be doing in study hall,’ Mari thought to herself.

“On an unrelated note, you might want to go get your man back.” Alya pointedly glanced over to Adrien nervously leaning backward while Lila pressed forward, tilting his chin up.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so... persistent.” Nino laughed out. Marinette growled to herself- well I guess not to _herself_ since it was loud enough for Adrien to dart his eyes over her way and desperately speak, _‘h e l p  m e,’_ with his expression. He gulped as Lila smirked mischievously. 

Marinette stormed over to the two of them. She was about to tell Lila off when she felt an abrupt kicking from her bag. She looked downward and carefully opened her purse. There, sat a little red kwami crossing her arms and shaking her head in disapproval at her master. Marinette sighed. Now calmly, she walked over to Adrien and asked him if he wanted to eat lunch with them. He sat with them every day, but he looked like he needed an excuse to get out of Lila’s grasp. Lila grabbed his dainty little arm and yanked him over to her.

“Sorry, Marinette. He’s sitting with **me**.” Marinette wanted to slap the ‘innocent’ smile right off her evil, lying, deceitful face.

“A-actually,” Adrien started. Marinette had managed to not blush or stutter asking him to eat lunch with her, but now she was failing miserably. “Actually Nino packed me some of his mom’s famous soupe à l'oignon gratinée and it would be rude to not sit with him.”

Lila loosened her grip and Adrien relaxed a little bit. “Okay, Adrien. But you’re sitting with me tomorrow. I want to tell you all my stories about how Ladybug saved my life... Well, more like me saving hers.” She smiled and winked at Adrien before she sashayed out the room. Marinette’s whole face turned boiling red with anger.

“Bye, Adrien,” she soothed.

Adrien thankfully placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Marinette.”

Or- at least she _thought_ that’s what he said… I mean.. He _was_ touching her shoulder.

 

 **12:30**  
Lunch was going pretty smoothly. Nothing unusual. Just the normal party crowding around Lila, listening intently to all of the crap she was making up about her and Ladybug. Marinette was furious. So furious, that she didn’t even notice that Alya and Nino had left the table to join the Lila cult. That meant it was just her and Adrien. Alone. _Together_. At a table.

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien’s words rang through her ears. He didn’t grasp her attention. “M-Mari?” The second attempt seemed to work.

‘ _Oh_.’ She jolted out of her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah?” Her embarrassment from ignoring him shown through her annoying stutter.

“Why do you let Lila get to you? I mean, you and I both know she’s lying, so why should it matter? I-I mean as long as... Oh n-nevermind,” Adrien was stuttering? In front of her?! Oh, Mon Dei! She never thought she would LIVE to the day Adrien Agreste would stutter talking to her. She couldn’t tell whether it was flattering or utterly horrifying. Either way, it was happening and she had been processing it rather than responding to his question. 

“W-Well I mean I’m really into you-I MEAN I’M INTO REALLY- I!” She slammed her hands on the table as she scrambled her words together. Adrien looked scared. _‘Why am I such an idiot?’_ she thought to herself. Sighing, she collected her thoughts.

“I guess it’s because she gets all kinds of recognition without doing anything. And because she’s always pushing you around. She drags you around like you’re her dog meat and it’s sickening. I just hate it. She’s all lies, lies, lies. It’s not fair for her to treat you this way.” She pouted as she angrily glared at Lila and her little minions. It was a few moments before she noticed Adrien was staring at her. 

She probably went too far. He looked stunned. She was running over their conversation mentally, checking for any major disasters that could lead toward a restraining order when Adrien spoke up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Marinette. That means a lot to me. I’m really happy that I’m _**lucky** _enough to have such a great friend like you in my life.” He looked adoringly into her big, bright, blue, beautiful eyes. His subtle smile lit her heart up like a wildfire.

There was no easy way to get out of this. How was she supposed to respond to THAT?

“Quank sou. I MEaN sAnk QuO. _I MEAN THANK YOU_ ,” she quickly blurted out. Her cheeks were so pink they matched her bright and rosy-pink capri pants. She cupped her cheeks to cover the obvious stain of blood rush on her face.

“Well, I’m glad to be a part of it.” She beamed. Her eyes gleamed as if she had witnessed a summer sunset.

She really was. She really was glad that she was a part of his life. His kind encounter with her stubborn stutters made her love him even more. His familiar emerald eyes reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t quite place who.

 

Nevermind that. She was talking to Adrien. No need to think about _anyone else_.

-


	2. Two Idiots In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is an idiot and Tikki possibly has a dirty mind?  
> THANK YOU IF YOU'RE READING THIS! I planned to upload the second chapter  
> as soon as I published the first but... life happened... *sniff*  
> Now all I have to do to finish is write the action scenes..... yayyyyyy. :(((

**13:75**

Lunch had ended. Marinette was glad she had decided to stay at school to eat, instead of heading home. Her and Adrien talked nonstop the rest of their lunch period. On her way back to class, Alya finally caught up with her.

“Girl, what the heck was that?! Since when are you flirting with Adrien?” She mysteriously inquired. Her eyes lit up with inquiry. Definitely looking for a cat fight.

All of Marinette’s inhibitions to keep things cool with Alya was lost. Her dainty little hands formed into fists as she screamed at the top of her lungs,

“I WAS _NOT_ FLIRTING WITH HIM, _ALYA_!!!!”

Once again, she had made a fool of herself. Abruptly, she stopped walking. Everyone in the hallway was staring. Alya, obviously, thought it was hilarious.

She steadily pulled her along with her, dragging her from her sudden pitstop.

“Girl, you need to get ahold of yourself,” she laughed out. “This whole Adrien thing is driving you _insane._ You either tell him how you feel, or you’re going to stay miserable like this your whole life. I’m worried about you, girl. Your obsession is _growing_.”

“First of all: _not so loud._ I don’t want the whole lycée to know that I have a crush on..”

She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. “.... _Adrien_.”

Raising her voice back to a normal level, she continued before catching _another_ one of Alya’s eye-rolls.

“Second of all: My obsession isn’t growing, I’m just realizing all the more reasons why I should like him.”

“The entire secondary knows that you have a crush on Adrien. _Adrien Agreste is oblivious._ I’ve never seen such a blind bat as himself. I cannot _believe_ he hasn’t noticed your very obvious, head-over-heels-in-love crush yet.”

“HEY! Don’t talk about him that way! Maybe he’s just… _distracted?_ He’s really busy with his father’s schedule and keeping up with all of his lessons like fencing, Chinese, modeling, and things like that. _”_ She knew she certainly was, being Ladybug and all. She couldn’t imagine living under Gabriel Agreste’s roof. The poor boy. She was so lucky she had such loving parents who could take care of her and help her when she had too much on her plate. More than anything, she wished Adrien could have a happier family life.

“You should know. You have his day-to-day schedule memorized like the back of your hand,” Alya mused.

They were approaching the classroom now, so Marinette zipped her lips, motioning Alya to hush up before a certain _someone_ heard her.

“Hey dudes,” Nino waved to the girls coming in the room.

“Hi, boys.” Alya was always _so confident_ while she’s talking to guys.

Marinette on the other hand...

“Hey Nino. Uhm... H-hi uhm A-A-Adrien.” She smiled at his kind, malachite shaded, gleaming eyes as she made her way closer to her seat.  

Those eyes… still so familiar with such warmth and a type of familiarity that kind eyes like his held. Those deep, beautiful, emerald eyes.

As she seated herself, she was hopelessly trapped in the green trance he had put her in. All she could think of were beautiful green things that reminded her of the lovely shade Adrien’s eyes admitted. Piping hot green tea, fresh honeydew, and kiwi, hanging branches of a willow tree, lucky clovers, the smell of freshly cut grass, leaves of green, the lovely smell of petrichor, a special kitty’s miraculous, beautiful beads of jade …. _“Mmmmm… Adrien…”_

 _“Marinette!”_ She was awoken from her trance by Alya’s gritted alarm. “She’s called your name _three times_.”

 

_Oh_

 

Marinette turned beet red as she sheepishly smiled and breathlessly laughed away her insecurities. “Oh, uhm, ha….. _Present._ ”

 

_Oops_

~

**15:20**

Adrien Agreste was wildly in love with his crime-fighting partner, Ladybug. He often pondered who could be behind the revealing mask. Though, he couldn’t begin to fathom _actually_ finding out who his lovely maiden was.

Especially so quickly.

Doing so, though, created pandemonium.

“Do you really think Marinette is Ladybug, Plagg?” Adrien’s heart was fluttering at the possibility of one of his best friend’s being the love of his life.

“Do you want my opinion?” Plagg’s disinterest in the matter didn’t phase Adrien. He was too dazed to care.

“My opinion is that Paris is oblivious and people are blind. Now, get me more camembert.”

“You’re such a pig, Plagg. Don’t you ever wonder who Ladybug _really_ is? Behind the mask and all?” Adrien held out a stinky roll of camembert cheese, holding his nose as he gifted it to the greedy kwami. He didn’t have time to blink before Plagg snatched the roll and stuffed the entirety of it into his little mouth.

Mouth now full, he responded.

“I already know who Red Spots is. Remember that Owl dude? When Ladyluck made those fake miraculouses? HAHA, you could have known her true identity right then and there! YOU IDIOT! You missed your chance, kid.”

“YOU’VE KNOWN ALL THIS TIME?!” He couldn’t believe he’d known all this time, without even thinking of mentioning it to him!

“WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!”

“You never asked,” he responded, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he swallowed the cheese wheel whole.

“Maybe I shouldn’t know. It’s not right for me to find out. Besides, there’s no way Marinette is Ladybug. I’d be too lucky. And neither of them like Adrien OR Chat Noir. Marinette can’t even stand to look at me, and I can’t count how many times I’ve been rejected and turned down by Ladybug as Chat…

Even if she is, **_if_** _Marinette is Ladybug,_ nothing would happen. She’d probably laugh in my face. It’s probably best I don’t know . . . Besides. She’s _just a friend_. I don’t think either of them would want to be anything more than that.”

Adrien sighed. He plopped down on the bed, picking up his Valentine he had gotten from his Lady. He’d give anything to know who his love is, but he had to wait. He couldn’t lose her trust. It was the one thing he had with Ladybug. Trust. They weren’t just partners, they were friends. Best friends. He didn’t want anything to get in the way of that.

“Stop moping around. You’re making me lose my appetite.”

“You? Not smelling like stinky cheese 24/7? Now THAT’S a world I want to live in,” Adrien mused, shooting up from his bed.

“Well don’t get used to it,” Plagg responded, searching the cabinets for more cheese. He found one with moldy green stench fumes flaring from the rounds. It was so old that it started to crumble in his tiny, furry black hands. Adrien jumped back in sudden alarm from the stinky, non-edible cuisine.

“It’s already back.”

 

~

 

“UGH! Tikki! I can’t beLIEVE I talked to Adrien today at lunch! I was doing so well and THEN I had to RUIN it all by embarrassing myself at attendance. Ughhhhh, Tikkiiiii!” She flopped herself down on her bed, head facing down.

“But you talked to Adrien! Isn’t that a good thing? He probably wouldn’t have even noticed you in your daze if you hadn’t have made mOAning sounds..”

“TIKKI!” Marinette was MORTIFIED. She could feel her face burst into flames as she screamed into her pillow.

“Think about it, Marinette. When was the last time you had your head up long enough to at least focus on his eyes without drooling at the mouth?” Tikki braced herself as a pillow was thrown at her because of her teasing. Her fits of giggles and poking at Marinette always cheered her up.

“Ugh, you’re probably right, Tikki. I mean- It’s just me overthinking everything. At least I actually had a conversation with him today. That’s a start, right? I can’t believe he actually sat by me. And talked to me!”

“It’s a really good start. And maybe by the next time, you can focus on the conversation instead of his _dreamy_ eyes, Marinette.” Hence another fit of giggles and more pillow throwing.

Despite all of Tikki’s poking and teasing, Marinette was certain of her progress. She just wished she was as confident as Ladybug when it came to Adrien. She wondered what her life would be like if she could easily flirt as Chat did, to drop a sly and stupid pick-up line at the drop of a hat… Maybe he could teach her- **_NO. NEVER._ **

_Tap, tap, tap._ Marinette gazed towards her rooftop window.

_Speak of the devil._


	3. Mishaps and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes over for a visit after thinking about Marinette before an akuma shows up. There mayyyyyy have been some misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Now I have to write the akuma battle wOoO

 

**15:30**

All this thinking of Marinette made Adrien long for his princess and her scrumptious boulangerie treats. He leapt rooftop to rooftop finding his way to the bakery, the sweet smell of croissants and kouign amann leading the way.

He peeked into the window before making any known noise. Marinette lay on her bed, facing towards her ceiling with a pillow in hand. She looked so _concentrated_ and _curious._ His mind wandered and focused on the pictures of Adrien on her wall.. _What was up with that?_ He knew she had said it was because she enjoyed his father’s designs, but why wouldn’t she use the other models pictures, too? Well, at least he knew what to tease his princess about tonight.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ He didn’t know why he felt so close to Marinette while he was in his catsuit. He hardly knew her and rarely visited her or even talked to her when he was Adrien. But he felt at home when he did. And even though she seemed utterly annoyed and didn’t much appreciate his flirty gestures and catty puns, she always welcomed him. He guessed he couldn’t be bothering her _that_ much, after all.

Marinette was opening the trap door by the time he looked back in. “Needy cat. What do you want?” One hand up to hold up the door and one ready to scold the mangy stray cat, she stood on top of her bed waiting for his response.

“Meowch, purrincess. Can’t a cat just stop by to serenade a mademoiselle?” He grinned, trying not to laugh, and propped his elbows on his squatted knees.

Marinette sighed. “Just come in. I’ll get some croissants.”

“Oh? The princess is taking me into her room?? Don’t try to purrrsuade this lost kitten. He might give in. And you already know my heart belongs to M’Lady.” He struck a pose with his hands to his head and heart, fanning himself until gracefully plopping onto the plush, pink, cushiony couch.

She was lucky she was facing the stairs so he wouldn’t see her furious blushing at the stupid remark. “Don’t push it, Chat.”

After she was gone, Chat went exploring. He didn’t want to pry and be rude, but his curiosity got the best of him. He sauntering around when he saw her sketches on the desk. It was him! Well.. Adrien, that is.

Her designs were flawless. It was a full body draft. An inverted black and white gingham suit with the lines slim and chic. Under the blazer- cashmere, black v-neck vest. The dress shirt was emerald green and contrasted with the rest of the outfit. It was subtle, yet vibrant. I was so _different_ from what his father made.. He loved it!

Just as he was about to take a mental image so he would remember her designs, he noticed something small on the right corner of the vest. Embroidery. Was that… _a cat paw?_

The emerald matched the dress shirt. It was only about the size of half quarter dollar to scale, but it was still very visible. He looked closer to the designs to find more hidden designs. He saw that the inner lining to the suit coat matched the green theme. _Was the suit cat themed? HAD SHE FOUND HIM OUT?_

 

-

 

Marinette disappeared under the trap and headed into the kitchen for some pastries. She didn’t hate Chat’s visits, she just didn’t love them. Well.. she knew that was a lie. As flirty as the stupid cat was, she loved his surprise visits and enjoyed his company. What she didn’t like, though, was how her parents never had any croissants to sell in the morning because he insists on eating them all. “Chat coming for another visit?” Tikki popped out of her purse to talk to her.

“What are you getting at,” Marinette said slyly.

“All I’m saying is, it’s the third time this week.”

“Well it IS Friday. And what is that supposed to mean?”

“That maybe Chat doesn’t _just_  have to hots for Ladybug. I think he likes both sides of you, Mari!”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh whatever, Tikki. He’s just a needy cat who likes croissants. And _we_ just so happen to have the best ones in all of Paris.” Tikki giggled.

“Marinette?” _Shit._ Tikki flew back into her back before anyone noticed. “Y-Yes, maman?”

“I didn’t know you got home from school. Why didn’t you come say hi?”

“Oh well I-er I was really sleepy! And I wanted to take a nap. In my room. My bedroom that is mine. That has no one else in there but me. Because all my friends are doing things with their friends. That aren’t my friends.... Haha.. ha.”

She wasn’t the best at covering up situations, but at least she tried? Sabine looked at her as if she had declared her love to Mayor Burgeouis.

“Are you feeling okay, Marinette? You look flushed.”

“I’m fine, Chat! I MEAN MAT! I- I MEAN MOM!!! HAH, I’M FINE, MOM! JUST GONNA GET SOME CROISSANTS AND GO!” She grabbed the tray of fresh croissants that had just come out of the oven. _HOT._ She desperately tried to make herself less awkward as she hot-potatoed the fiery pan up the stairs.

“But, honey! We have supper soon!”

“I’m a growing girl! I’m hungry!” She ran up the stairs, flustered with embarrassment. The things she does for that stupid pussy cat.

Defeated, she climbed in her room and put the croissants on her desk. Chat was sitting there, looking at her sketchbook when she spotted him. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

Chat jumped back and almost fell out of the chair. He seemed… _out of sorts._ “Are you okay, Chat?”

He looked alarm. He straightened and stood in a quick flash, brushing himself off with discomfort. “Uh, yeah! Yeah. I just uh- nice sketches you have there?”

Marinette realized he was looking at the design she had made for Adrien for fashion week and blushed furiously. She quickly grabbed the book. “You.. weren’t supposed to see that.”

She had created a Ladybug and Chat Noir clothing line to apply to an internship for Paris fashion week with Gabriel. She hadn’t figured out which model should flaunt her Ladybug attire just yet, but she knew she didn’t want anyone other than Adrien Agreste to show her men’s wear line. Even if she didn’t think green suited him very well. She _was_ going to surprise Chat with the magazine if she got the line approved, but she guessed he’d already seen it.

Chat’s eyes grew wide. _Oh my god she knows shE KNOWS._ “How.. how did you find out?” His heart was beating a million miles a second.

“Find out what?” She was so confused. First, Chat is acting all awkward and out of place, now shy and uncertain?? _Who are you and what have you done with my kitty?_ She looked at him for a minute with searching eyes, trying to figure out what was happening. What could he possibly - oh. _oh. OH._ She brightly flustered, thinking what Tikki had said to her before. _She was right.. damnit._ “Uhm.. well.. so it’s true?”

 

_*Chat.exe has stopped working*_

 

He fumbled his fingers through his hair and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I.. I guess so. I’m sorry. I don’t want to put you in any danger. I can’t imagine you getting hurt because of me and my reckless actions.” He wished more than anything she didn’t know so he wouldn’t put her in danger. Sure, it would be nice for someone else to know, but all the risks!! _Oh my god Ladybug is gonna kill me!!!_

 _“_ Put in danger? How?”

“By Hawkmoth, of course. If he found out, he would use you as a weak spot and use it against the both of us.”

“Not-not if he doesn’t find out? How would he know, anyway?”

“I guess you’re right, I mean, if he hasn’t noticed by _now,_ I don’t think he ever will.”

 _BY NOW!? WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY_ _NOW?_ _THIS HAS BEEN AN ONGOING THING?!?!_ Marinette‘ s thoughts raced. She thought back to all the times Chat had saved her before during akuma attacks. Gladiator? Befana? She wanted to be annoyed and repulsed by it, to be nonchalant, to not return the feeling as she did when he confessed to Ladybug.. but something inside her lit. He loved her, both sides of her. The superherion AND the civilian. All this time, she thought he had just loved her for her confident and famous self. But now?

Why did her body feel so hot?

She blushed furiously and stuttered like she does with Adrien. “O-oh? By-by now?” Why was she so _sHakY?_

“I mean, yeah! If Hawkmoth with all his powers hasn’t figured out our secret identities yet? With all of his powers? And looking over Paris all the time? I don’t think he ever will. He’s not the smartest guy, y’know. There are way too many akuma attacks. You’d think if he was really _that_ desperate he would try a little harder.”

Marinette’s heart sunk to the floor. “Secret- secret identities?”

Chat’s brows furrowed. “..Yeah.. that IS what we’re talking about, right?”

“.. I don’t know your secret identity, Chat. I barely know anything about you.” It occurred to her that she knew nothing of Chat as Marinette, really.

“Then what was that all about? Wait, what were YOU talking about?”

“I-uh it doesn’t matter! Justttt a misunderstanding. Here, have some croissants.” She motioned over to the tray filled with delicacies. Her nervous giggles made her actions questionable, but luckily he was too consumed by mouth-watering, cinnamon and honey flavored croissants, fresh out of the oven.

His eyes lit up and Mari thought she could fit a whole croissant down his pupil because they were so dilated. Right as he was about to stuff one down his esophagus, a loud shriek came from outside. The sky was suddenly dark, even though it was only 16:50. Defeatedly, he dropped the croissant and rushed to the window to see what all the fuss was about.

“I AM THE CHALLENGER.I SHALL AVENGE ANYONE WHO HAS WRONGED ME AND TAKE THEM AS PRISONER THAT THEY WILL VANQUISH FROM HUMANITY!!!!!”

“Sounds like he had a bad day.” He grabbed five large croissants and stuffed them down his throat all in one swig as he flipped out his baton and strutted to the balcony.  Marinette followed him.

“When duty calls.” Chat eased across the railing of Marinette’s patio. “See ya later, _purrrrincess.”_

With a wink and a sly grin, he slid into the evening sky. _Stupid, flirty, cute as hell pussy cat._

 

_That stupid cat._

 

_-_

**16:00**  

Chat leaped his way to the Eiffel Tower, their usual meetup place. His heart pounded at the thought of seeing Ladybug again this week. As he approached, Ladybug came in a close second next to him on the railing. She glanced at him and quickly darted her eyes towards the ground.

The ground was covered with fleeing citizens, screaming in terror. The air felt tense and more upsetting than usual. She remembered Hawkmoth’s higher power and how he had gained an upper battle last time with the formula to the power ups. They hadn’t fought him since.

“Ready to kick some akuma butt, M’lady?”

Chat flexed his baton, spinning it rapidly in a fighting stance. Sincere worry spread across Ladybug’s face.

“We need to be careful, Chat. I don’t feel very good about this. Hawkmoth has the upper-hand with his stronger powers now, remember?”

She pulled out her yo-yo and slowly started spinning it, ready to defend herself.

“We’ll be okay. You and me against the world, M’Lady. Remember?”

He gleamed with pride and joy, confident in their relationship. He trusted they had the power to do this together. He never doubted their ability for a second. He glanced over to his partner, eager to beat the hell out Of this akuma with her.

Her eyes glimmered in the afternoon sun. They darted around the city below, planning an attack. He admired her focus and dedication. Chat eased towards his lady and fist-bumped her before heading into action.

 

“Ready, M’ Lady?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

And with that, they were off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave questions and comments!!


End file.
